The broken killer
by embodimentxofxbadxluck
Summary: Lifeless, ruby red eyes stared at the killer. His killer. „Ok, by the way I like the color-lenses." „Thanks." warning: !murder! ONE-SHOT no real romance


A one-shot that came to me in my math  
Anyway try to guess who the murderer is before the end, and feel free to ask anything...anyways read...

* * *

Lifeless, ruby red eyes stared at the killer. His killer.  
„Are you asking why?" The sickly sweet voice drawled. The killer walking around the lifeless, mauled body of the former prince. The killers eyes glowing, a dark blue that contrasted with the darkness of the old, dimly lit room.

„You always wanted to be on top, nobody else ever mattered to you."

_Spelled in blood  
is his fate  
my dear prince of  
__**broken crown **_it was spelled in blood

Choked sound and a loud thud echoed in the room. Cold eyes staring lifelessly at his killer. Soft, fluffy kitty ears vanished from the form, now void of life.  
„Why?" The sickly sweet voice drawled again. It's next victim lying in a pool of fresh blood. The killers eyes glowing a vibrant shade of violet.

„You always looked at her, you never looked at me."

_Spelled in blood  
is his fate  
my dear cat of  
__**broken love **_blood was still fresh when they came

A loud screech could be heard across the, night veiled auditorium. Only a gleaming knife could be seen, embded deep into the back of the broken figure lying on the cold floor of the podium.  
„Why?" The sickly sweet voice could be heard echoing through the hall. The killer walking around the stage, a voice of the beautiful blonde star could still be heard, carried by the wind. The killers eyes a soft brown colour.

„I was never good enough for you."

_Spelled in blood  
is her fate  
my dear star of  
__**broken melody **_crimson shone in the moonlight

A hairbrush fell to the floor. The mirror broke from the horror on the girls frozen face. Soft, lifeless, brown eyes still staring at the killer.  
„Why?" The sickly sweet voice asked another victim. The broken figure of the doll like girl, a mess on the floor of the spacey bathroom floor. Eyes of the killer reflecting emerald green in the mirror.

„I was always the last to get your attention, and even then you'd deem me unworthy, too childish."

_Spelled in blood  
is her fate  
my dear doll of  
__**broken pride **_blood splattered the mirror

Running ceased to a sudden stop. The black and white ball rolling to the head of the boy with messy orange hair. Lifeless green eyes staring up to the sky.  
„Why?" The sickly sweet voice could be heard through the night. Orange eyes staring at the lifeless form of the once happy boy.

„I loved you, but you broke my heart."

_Spelled in blood  
is his fate  
my dear playmate of  
__**broken game **_the blood was still crimson on the sidewalk

The orange eyes of another victim still seemed to radiate with happiness even if they were void of life. A happy smile frozen on the victims face. Orange eyes locked on the sweet lollipop in the killers hand.  
„Why?" The sickly sweet voice had a hard edge to it. The killers eyes shone light, sky blue. Great contrast with the feeling in them.

„You were always so happy, could you never share a little of that happiness with me."

_Spelled in blood  
is her fate  
my dear baby of  
__**broken smile **_ blood never smelled sweeter

Blue sky matched the lifeless eyes on the mauled body of the book-worm boy. The books scattered around and spluttered with blood.  
„Why?" The sickly sweet voice droned again. The killer with the eyes of gold walking around all the blood covered books.

„You always thought I was stupid, yet you never helped when I asked."

_Spelled in blood  
is his fate  
my dear book-worm of  
__**broken mind **_the blood on the books never went away

The gold of the eyes matched the golden chain locked around the slender neck of a pinkette. Four little charas slowly fading away.  
„Why?" The killers honey/brown colored eyes locked onto the gold lifeless ones. The voice was sickly sweet and dreadful.

„Because you never was a friend I needed."

_Spelled in blood  
is her fate  
my dear friend of  
__**broken play **_the blood was drawn from the wrists

Honey/brown colored eyes stared into the multicolored eyes of the killer. His mouth still open in terror.  
„Why?" The multicolored eyes shone in the fluorescent light lit room. The room fool of woman, beauty supplies. One needed it when they dressed as a girl.

„You simply knew who I was, and you never thought me significant."

_Spelled in blood  
is his fate  
my dear dance of  
__**broken grace **_blood was all over the room

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_The news_

_Nine people were found killed in the last nine police is asking all the citizens to stay inside until the killer is were no traces of the killer at the crime scene as we know,the only thing the victims have in comon is that they were all friends. The killer left nine bloody messages:in order the victim and the message:  
Hotori Tadase-broken crown  
Tsukiyomi Ikuto-broken love  
Tsukiyomi Utau-broken melody  
Mashiro Rima-broken pride  
Souma Kukai-broken game  
Yuiki Yaya-broken smile  
Sanjo Kairi-broken mind  
Hinamori Amu-broken play  
Fujisaki Nagihiko-broken grace_

_The killer did not left any other traces to indicate to who she or he is, so we ask if you know any leads that may help catch the killer please call xxxxxx_

„Hey Ami, are you ok?"

„Oh, yes, I'm fine"

„Oh, don't worry they will find the bastard that killed your friends."

„I hope so..."

„Ami, tell me how do you feel, I'll help you."

„Broken."

„Do you think he will come after you?!"

„I don't know...lets go to the mall."

„Ok, cool color-lenses by the way."

„Thanks."

* * *

Hope you liked it...  
please R&R

Ami is the killer by the way

Kuroneko is out :3


End file.
